Remember Me?
by YumeShiinaide
Summary: Atem catches up with a slightly amnesiac Mahaad


Hi, everyone! This drabble comes from a prompt I received on Tumblr and it took me twenty billion years to write (cries). I was really hungry when I first wrote this, so that explains the food mentions and the initial setting. sorry if it's not up to scratch, Atem is a bit of a difficult character for me to write because I never know how to portray him.

 **UPDATE;**

 **10:33pm**

 **I fixed all of the grammar and spelling issues, god, I didn't realize how many were in there. The characters are still a little flat but it was just a silly prompt anyway.** **To clarify, Mahaad was already established to have lost his memories when he was born and only started gaining them when he grew up.**

* * *

Dreaming was an awful thing for Mahaad, it either meant horrible things he did in the past or unrealistic ideas that Mahaad wished were true.

He sighed and looked back down at the instant ramen packets in front of him. Admittedly, he had been living off of it for a few weeks now - It was super cheap, filling and easy to make, what more could have Mahaad asked for? Well, if he ate any more of it, he'd probably throw up. There was a bit of a bright side to all of this, curry roux was on sale and would end up making some "vegetarian Katsu kare." The pork was just too expensive these days.

He picked up a couple of boxes of the curry roux and headed to the checkout area. Mahaad never usually paid attention to the people around him, he always saw it as "they have their lives and I have mine." type of thing. He queued up and looked to see if he could snag anything under ten yen.

His breath became uneasy, his heartbeat against his chest, Mahaad couldn't take his eyes off of him, the man who just entered the store. The man was more or less a midget compared to Mahaad, he had red eyes and oddly colored hair that was mostly pulled back in a neat ponytail save for a few golden bangs that framed his face. But the man's looks didn't matter to Mahaad, this man felt familiar where….Where could he have seen someone like this?

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. The tiny man caught Mahaad staring at him. There was a gentle smile and then an excited gasp as if the tiny man recognized him. **"Mahaad…"** he spoke and all Mahaad could think about is how he knew his name.

 **"I-I'm sorry."** Mahaad began, **"I think you have me mistaken for someone else."**

The young man looked at him in disbelief. Fuck.

 **"You can't lie to me anymore."**

Mahaad was quickly saved by the cashier gesturing to him. The tiny man spoke, **"Meet me outside okay?"**

Mahaad wasn't sure why he listened to the tiny man. A part of him just wanted to go home. The automatic doors of the convenience store opened up and Mahaad met the eyes of him again.

 **"Sorry for keeping you."** He smiled, an embarrassed blush crept on his cheeks.

The tiny man sighed but it seemed like a happy sigh. **"I never would have thought the gods would have let you be reborn."**

Mahaad stopped for a second, gods? Like the ones, he sees in his…? No, it can't be.

 **"Gods?"** Mahaad repeated, unknowingly sounding dumb.

 **"The gods, Mahaad! You were a priest for Ra's sake - it's like you don't-"** The man stopped himself when he realized his mistake.

 **"You don't remember do you?"**

Mahaad gave him a sad smile. **"No, not really anyway."**

 **"I'm sorry…"**

The ex-priest sighed,

 **"Please. Don't"**

The tiny man looked up at Mahaad. **"You remember me right? Right!?"** He stammered worriedly.

 **"Kind of...You're A...A-"**

 **"Atem!"** Atem responded urgently.

Mahaad **"I feel like I was this important person- Were priests important back then?"** He asked, innocently.

 _ **"Very."**_

Atem sighed defeated, **"How...could they have forsaken you like this? Letting you live again without your memories...It's just cruel."**

Mahaad looked at him curiously. **"You think so?"**

Atem's lip trembled. **"I mean w-"**

 **"-What if those memories were bad?"** Mahaad said flatly.

 **"They weren't all bad…"** Atem replied quietly, his face had "guilt" written all over it.

Mahaad gave Atem a smile.

 **"Well then, let's start over- Tell me everything."**

 **"What?"** Atem was shocked, what did Mahaad just say?

 **"I want to know more about myself...about my past- can you tell me?"**

The ex-pharaoh smiles. **"Yes but let's talk somewhere a little nicer."** he gestures to the little restaurant across the street.

Mahaad stretches and stuffs his free hand into his pocket.

 **"Yes, that would be nice."**

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'm sorry that my fics aren't that long, I just don't have the time to be writing like I used to. Hopefully, the next story is a multichapter!


End file.
